


Over The City Walls

by Shikie



Category: Splatoon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-25 13:30:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4962448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shikie/pseuds/Shikie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever wonder what was over the walls of Inkopolis, and past the familiar jingle of the metro?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. For a Reason

"Hey, Shiko? Ever wonder what was over these walls?" Ivy asked.  
"Mm, partner? Well, I never really thought about that." Shiko fiddled with her bright yellow tentacles. "We've always just sat on it."  
"I'd really like to know." Ivy was getting anxious.  
"Trust me partner. I'd like to as well, but sometimes, you don't know things for a reason."

"I guess that's true."


	2. What if...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes you just don't feel like following the rules.

"...That may be the case, but aren't you tired of always listening to what they tell us?" Ivy never heard Shiko say something like that. She was usually the goody-2 shoes. Always doing what she was told, acting like a complete doormat. To be honest, that sounded more like something Ivy herself would say...

"That's a new response from you Shiko," Ivy inquired. "Just something that needed to be said." And with that, she hopped of the wall, and headed toward Inkopolis Tower, leaving Ivy with her thoughts.

Maybe a little peek over the wall isn't such a bad idea, Ivy thought to herself. She hopped off on the opposite side of the wall, to be greeted with the Inkopolis Metro speeding past.

"Holy shit! That was not expected!" She looked at her surroundings. "Nothing new," trying to see farther into the distance. "Just the same old station and same old trees..." Ivy said, a dejected tone in her voice.

"S'cuse me ma'am...?" Ivy felt someone tap on her shoulder. "And just what do you..." It was a police officer. "You're not allowed on this side of the wall-" 

"RUN AWAY!" And with that, Ivy escaped over the wall and dashed straight into Ammo Knights.

"Shit... That was a close one..." Ivy panted. "Ma'am? I don't believe you're fresh enough to be in here..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting the next chapter right after this one! Ideas ideas!!


	3. Fresh, In a... Different Way...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ivy finds herself in a heated argument with Sheldon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one us going to have... More intense language than usual... Don't say I didn't warn you.
> 
> If you got the reference then I love you.

"Ma'am? I don't think you're yet fresh enough to be in here..." Ivy heard a faint voice... Insulting her!

"WHAT!?" Ivy exploded, ready to kill the poor soul who said that.

"You're only level 32. Level 49 and up only are allowed to shop here." The voice said.

"What the fuck? That's not fucking fair dude! I'm totally fresh! I'm not even here to shop!" Ivy retorted. "I sincerely hope not. You're so un-fresh, it hurts my poor eyes. Goggles or not."

Now Ivy was mad. This Horseshoe Crab had the nerve to insult her, and to call her un-fresh!? He obviously had no idea who he was dealing with. "Look, crab dude, I'm not here for any of your bullshit! I just found myself in here! I didn't fucking choose to come!"

"I don't want to hear your excuses. You're not fresh."

Time to pull into overdrive.

Ivy pulled out her maxed out Luna-Blaster and pointed it a Sheldon's eyes. "Now I'm really krackin'..."

A mad glint formed in Ivy's left eye. Sheldon was still staring up at her, not knowing what was about to happen next, yet still looking calm and collected.

Outside, was a different story. Every Squid in the plaza heard Ivy's screams and immediately fled. You could hear Annie next door screaming and pounding on the wall for Sheldon to surrender. Ivy was know to...   
Murder... Lesser species that insulted her...

"Listen here, Horseshoe Crab. I've had enough of your bullshit! And now its time I blast you into fucking oblivion!" Ivy madly shot blast after blast, destroying Sheldon. Annie's screams were drowned out my Ivy's mad laughter.

After she ran completely out of ink, she stopped. "You're lucky I didn't bring my splatling, bitch." She blasted a hole in the wall. "Call an ambulance."

And with that, Ivy was gone. Along with her new nickname, Poison Ivy.


	4. Soap Is A Dangerous Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Never leave Shiko totally alone with Ivy. Especially if she has soap.

"I told you to stop murdering lesser animals!" Shiko was stomping through Inkopolis square, holding Ivy's wrist tightly. "I told you already! I don't take any bullshit! Besides, I didn't murder him! I had Annie call an ambulance!" Shiko turned around and placed her hands on her hips.

"It's about time I clean that mouth of yours out with soap!"  
...  
"Shit."

The two inkling girls were at Shiko's home. Ivy was hiding, not wanting to experience the taste of soap in her mouth again. Shiko, was prepping her extra strength laundry detergent.

"Are you ready Ivy?" Shiko bounded in with laundry detergent in hand. "You're gonna wash my mouth with fucking detergent!? No way! You'll fucking murder me!"

"I. Don't. Care."

"AHHHHH -GURGGLE- SHIT -GURGGLE- IM DYIN -GURGGLE-" "Oh calm down Ivy! You're just gurgling detergent." Ivy stopped dying for a second. "But its fucking Downy." "Just what is wrong with Downy?"

"It smells weird."

"That's no reason! Get gurgling!!" 

"Fuck my life."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I want to thank Littlemapleleaf (I hope I got that right...) for reviewing! It's nice to see people are interested! It makes me happy!  
> By the way, Ivy is based off of my personality, so...  
> Yeah.


	5. Lets Bet On It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The whole of Inkopolis might have exploded that day if it weren't for Pocky.

"I told you to stop murdering poor creatures!" Shiko scolded Ivy.

"The damn thing kept insisting I wasn't fresh!" Ivy grumped. "Anyways, I wouldn't have gotten him hospitalized if that police officer didn't catch me over the wall."

A grin grew on Shiko's face. "He caught you that quick? That's sad."

"W-what?" Ivy stuttered. "I could stay over the wall way longer than you. A pathetic 12 seconds is all you could do?" Shiko teased.

"Well, uh... You wanna bet on it!?" Ivy blurted, unaware of the words speeding out of her mouth.

"Alright. If I stay over longer that 12 measly seconds, you buy me the Carbon Roller Deco." Ivy nodded in agreement. "If I win, you buy me the Deluxe Jumbo Sized Squid-Up Brand Pocky." 

Ivy held her hand out to Shiko. She shook it. The deal was set.

\--

"Aww what the hell!" Ivy complained from the other side of the wall. Shiko was sitting in the little train stop bench, happily chewing on some squid gummies she got from Judd.

Shiko easily got back over the fence. "I won fair and square, Ivy."

"F-fine." 

"Ivy? Are you crying?" Shiko asked.

"N-no!" Ivy replied, hastily wiping her eyes. "No way in hell!"

Shiko suddenly felt bad. The Carbon Roller Deco was expensive! And Ivy really loved pocky...

After all, Shiko had a soft-spot for Ivy in her, somewhere deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep down under allllllllllllllllllllll those smiles.

"Ok Ivy. How about, you get me an awesome Luna Blaster like yours, and I buy you a share size box of pocky?" Ivy looked up at the taller squid. "Alright."

In the end, Shiko had a fresh new ranked weapon, Ivy was attacking a box of pocky, and Inkopolis was once again safe from instant death-by-poison Ivy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A longer chapter as an apology for not updating in so long! Sorry! I'll also be introducing some new characters in the future...

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like some feedback. I'm planning to make this a real multi chapter thing, but I can't until I know that there's SOMEBODY out there who wants more.


End file.
